A Mirror Reflects Opportunity
by YamotoBlade
Summary: Harry goes to the Mirror of Erised to find his peace before his death. Evil has won the final battle, except something strange happens. Warning: Violence, Dark Harry,AU, Character Death, Dark Magic.


**Reflected Opportunity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the merchandize etc. Please enjoy my story. Thank you.

**Spells/Parseltongue**

Hogwarts was burning, people were fleeing, the innocent slain. The black hooded followers marched forward in triumph. The ravages of war. The final battle had arrived. May people predicted a final stand against evil, a last battle to decide who won. It never came for this was not the battle that would be the last stand of good vs. evil, it was the slaughter of good. A boy watched in horror as all his happy memories were shattered.

He sat there in anguish, the only one who could of actually made difference just sat and watched as friend turned against friend. He watched as people he had trusted with life, his soul and his heart were killing his loyal friends.

But it was all in vain everything was in vain, for the dark side had won, it was vicious, cruel and merciless to it's enemies. You will never win if you repay violence with kindness never. His friends and order members had realized this and fled to the embrace of darkness. "Why sacrifice yourself for a lost cause," those had been Ron's last words before he joined him. Betrayed the light side to him.

"Serve the dark lord or die." That was the choice howled throughout the siege of Hogwarts, that last adversary to evil. The last battle before the reign of Voldmort.

Choice, it all came down to choice, that's what Dumbledore always said he thought bitterly. But the boy new there was no choice, only fate and destiny were you have no free will. This boy new it better than most, he was Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived.

He wore bloodied battle robes with several entrails running down them, he had blown Draco apart to save Hermione. His unruly hair remained the same as always, he had tried his best against Voldemort with no success, the wizard was too powerful for a mediocre fighter like himself. He had fled the scene leaving them all to die in his fear.

The bloodshed continued throughout the night with little survivors, if any? He walked throught a yet to be destroyed part of the castle. The walls were not splattered with blood or entrails, heads didn't hang of pikes and the tortured screams of the light side were quiet here. For now.

He had one place he would visit before the end of days. The mirror. He would see the what-if machine. See his parents again and see all his friends dancing on Voldemort's gave. He would die watching these comforting thoughts. He reached the chamber where he rediscovered the Mirror of Erised standing tall on clawed feet. The object that showed your deepest want and desire.

He sat himself down and gazed into the mirror were he saw…his reflection? Gone were his parents and family and instead there stood a figure much like himself. Except he looked twisted! The curse scar and untamed jet black hair remained but that was the only comparison. Clad in obsidian armour above rich black clothes with crimson and silver designs. His skin was paler and untouched by the bruises and scars that marred his own flesh, gone were the glasses he wore, he must of had perfect vision. His famous jaded green eyes no longer present. The reflection had glowing crimson orbs.

The figure held an imperial and powerful aura he reeked of malice and untold cruelty, those eyes held no warm or compassion only hunger and a merciless temper. He looked like Voldemort-Harry combination, one word was all Harry needed to sum this creature up…evil. This figure was pure evil and it scared Harry. For he was me he thought horribly.

He knew it showed your deepest desires but Dumbledore had altered it in his first year to conceal the philosopher's Stone hadn't he, maybe he had done it again to show alternate realities. But that's impossible…right?

While Harry was thinking for why this was happening the dark Harry was studying him with barely concealed curiosity, he gave Harry a look of surprise to disgust to a cold sneer to a devilish smirk. He stretched forth his hand invitingly to Harry, bringing his index finger back and fore, "Come to me…come!" He whisper seductively. Harry was taken by a much more powerful form of the imperious curse and couldn't overthrow it's influence. He was in a trance, nothing mattered, only protecting his master and doing anything to achieve his master's goals. He took a step forward, then another and another.

"There you are Potter! I've been looking for your pathetic corpse everywhere, time to die." Harry felt fear of the mirror shift to fear of the creature, the creature until now he thought was evil personified. Lord Voldemort. He drew closer raising his deadly wand to strike when ready, Harry turned round to face his enemy, better to face death than die while running away. He was no Tom Riddle. They slowly moved towards one another, neither noticing that the Dark Harry in the mirror instead of disappearing watched this show down with great interest.

"At last I have you now with no Dumbledore and means of escape. You will die joining your parents and Dumbledore in hell while I return to ruling the new dark empire and soon the world, I will at last be rid of your pesky interference."

It was all over, his pathetic life had mercifully come to an end. Tom raised his wand uttering the most feared words," **Avada Kedavra**. " The spell of death came fast towards Harry, unblockable and final. The killing curse. Doing the only thing he could he reflexively dodged the blast of green light.

He heard a cracking sound and followed Voldemorts hellish eyes to the mirror. It had taken the blunt of the beam and the glass had cracked, confusion was written all over the dark Harry's now shattered face. The mirror glowed pulling Harry towards it powerfully.

Voldemort seemed to have recovered for he fired another killing curse at Harry. But Harry didn't notice the curse come at him for he fled his body shattering …like glass. The curse hit the shattered Harry having no effect as the mirror pulled the molecules of Harry through the cracks. He didn't hear Voldemort call out, "What magic is this."

Voldemort was left stunned for once again the brat had deprived him of the killing which he truly loved to do.

**Vortex Scene**

Harry fled his molecules reasemble again to see he was traving in some like of portal, star like orbs lay outside the portal and apparently the mirror he had fallen through and the portal's destination were star-like orb too. He then see a figure going in the opposite direction. It was his evil twin. As they passed each other in the vortex their eyes locked. Harry saw the look of evil he saw so many times on Voldemort written on his face, Dark Harry saw the look of his late headmaster before he died on his counterpart's face. They quickly reached their destinations.

**Vortex Scene End Pt 1**

Harry felt his body reform again in the world, he thought he would raise his head to find Voldemort's wand pointing between his eyes. He was wrong, it was a hand to help him up. He stared into the cool amethyst eyes of a hauntingly beautiful woman with raven hair down to her waist, all the right curves and lustful lips.

Who was this beauty? Then he remembered, he staring into the eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Greetings Master…" She lowered herself below him in a submissive bow. Now Harry was a little shocked to see the haughty woman bow to him like…Voldemort. He continued to gawk at her for some time.

She looked at him with a little lust in her eyes, "I see my master has reverted to his previous form, what a truly delicious choice master. She began rubbing her hands all over him. Cold fear entered his heart. What was he going to do now?

**Vortex End Pt 2**

Dark Harry looked up from the ground he had oh so gracefully land in a pile to see a wand held by a rather angry Dark Lord.

"You will never escape my clutches bo…" He noticed that said boy was not the Harry Potter he knew. The Harry potter he knew never had crimson orbs like he did. "Well well so what do we have here?" Hissed Voldemort excitedly. Maybe he hadn't lost out after all.

He was met with the smirk only a Dark Lord could pulled off. Yes Dark Harry thought, this is a new opportunity for power and maybe another chance at immortality.

Voldemort lowered his wand and offered his hand, Dark Harry smirked before taking it. "Yes. Let a new age of Darkness take this world." Dark Harry sneered inside because he would used this fool to addthis dimension to his Empire.

A/N: This is another story I thought you'd all like. Not an original idea though but I would like to do this. Bye All. 


End file.
